One Little Spark For You and I
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: When Finn makes Kurt upset inside of Disney's EPCOT, Finn tries his best to make Kurt forgive him by going through the future, his imagination, and around the world.


''Ugh, my hair probably looks horrible now.'' Kurt Hummel said with a sigh, bringing his hand up to start fixing it, as for him, Finn Hudson, and the rest of New Direction just came off of Test Track, the fastest ride inside of Disney's EPCOT. After winning the latest Glee Club competition set in Orlando, Florida, Mr. Schuester decided to bring the kids to Walt Disney World with the money they won, planning to bring them to all the theme parks. While Kurt did indeed have a blast on the ride, he now hated how his hair was all messed up from the sixty miles an hour of speed it went.

''Aw, come on, you're at Disney, stop worrying about your hair, it looks fine.'' Finn said with a smile as he walked up closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

''Why did you force me on that ride? You know I get scared of fast things.'' Kurt asked with a ghost of a smirk, looking up at the much taller male,

''Because you had fun, that's why.'' Finn laughed, leaning down and kissing Kurt's head, ''Besides, that's the point, adrenaline is good, makes you excited.'' He then beamed.

''Yeah, you're excited alright, you've been jumping up and down like a little boy since we got here.''

''Yeah? Once again, this is _Disney World. _I've been wanting to come here ever since I was, like, seven!''

Kurt then sighed again, but contently this time, ''I know what you mean, I use to drown my dad with Disney movies when I was younger. I use to watch them every day, every afternoon.'' He then smiled, ''Come on, we should catch up to the rest of the gang- don't want to go on a hide-and-seek adventure around the world.'' He winked, giving Finn's hand a squeeze,

''Or in the future, but either way, it would be hectic, but also fun.''

''Well, if that _does _happen, we'll just admittedly know that Noah would be in Morocco or Japan flirting with the foreign girls.''

''... Those poor girls.''

After doing the rest of Future World and going through Innovations East and West just for kicks, they decided to head on over to Club Cool, which was a place where you could try different Soda's all around the country. As a dare, Puck tried to convince Finn into getting twenty bucks if he drank six cups of Beverly, which was the nastiest soda they all have ever tasted, but Kurt instantly dragged him away before he could say anything.

But while Kurt and Finn were sitting at one of the tables while the others wanted to go on Mission: Space, Finn couldn't help but to stare upon one of the Cast Members behind the counter, she was very pretty, her straight hair a dark, shiny shade of red, her skin completion as white as an egg, but freckles covered her cheeks and nose.

''She has a really nice rack...'' As soon as Finn said this out loud in a mumble, his eyes widen and he covered his mouth as blush bloomed onto his cheeks,

''What?'' Kurt looked up at Finn, who was sitting right next to him.

''N-Nothing...''

''Did you just say _she has a really nice rack?_'' Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Finn's eyes and seeing them trail to the girl behind the counter, who indeed, was pretty, even Kurt could say that, but instant rage started to build up in his body,

''K-Kurt, I'm sorry, it slipped out-''

''It _slipped out?_You shouldn't even be thinking about it in the first place.''

''I-I know, I'm sorry- I thought you weren't looking or listening-''

''Wait, _what? _That is not the point! It doesn't matter if I was looking or listening!''

_Ah shit, I did something really, really bad. _Finn thought, sighing, ''I meant-... I...''

''What do you mean, Finn? You shouldn't be looking at other people when you're already with someone- and a girl especially! You told me you were gay.''

''I-I am! I... Well... No... I'm bi...''

Kurt groaned and ran his hand through his hair in a stressful way, ''God, Finn. I never say this, but you are so _stupid _at times. You know, a lot of the times, I think it's cute, but this is just over the top.''

Finn was clearly hurt by that, Kurt never called him stupid or dumb. That was one of the reasons why he loved him, because Kurt loved him how he was... ''Kurt... I said I'm sorry, please, lets just pretend this never happened and lets go back to the others-''

''No. I didn't want this day ruined, and you, of all people, ruined it.'' Kurt replied sternly, getting off from the stool and beginning to walk up the stairs to the front door,

''Kurt, wait!'' Finn called, slipping out of the stool and quickly following him outside of the building, into the sun that made Finn squint. ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, don't walk away-''

''I'll walk away all I want, Finn.'' Kurt said, turning around and walking closer to the taller male, ''You have no idea how much this upsets me! It took me _two years_to get you! And with you looking at other girls, it makes me think that you're just going to leave to go head off with just another girl you can make out with and then leave in the dust! And to be honest, that is the way I am feeling right now!'' Finn could see the tears forming in Kurt's eyes, ''So just go. Please.''

''Kurt... Please don't do this... I don't w-''

''Just go!'' Kurt then yelled, but Finn just stayed there, like a little boy who was being scolded at, making him let out a groan, ''Fine, if you're not going to leave, then I will.'' And with that, Kurt turned around and stomped off, tears invading his eyes.

Finn wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his hanging mouth, feeling like the most horrible person in the Disney World. As for Walt Disney World had the title of _The Happiest Place On Earth_, and Finn was the reason why one special boy was upset out of his mind. So he stayed there in his spot as the other tourists walked around him like he wasn't even there.

_I've made a big mistake._

Finn let out a frustrated groan as he slowly walked over to a bench, sitting down on it and burying his face into his hands, now mad at himself. But after a moment of sitting there moping, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he let out a sigh, as for he didn't want to be bothered, but he looked up anyway, seeing a petite girl with dark, curly brunette hair, her cheeks rosy and her nose buttoned. His eyes then glanced upon her name tag, reading 'Cast Member: Isabella - Orlando, Florida'

''Hi there.'' The girl so called Isabella said with a bright smile, pulling back a curtain of hair behind her ear, ''I saw what happened with you and your boyfriend...''

Finn sighed again, ''Yeah? And what you gonna do about it?'' He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was upset, it slipped.

Isabella just shrugged and sat next to Finn, then saying, her voice small, but not annoying in the least, it sounded friendly, ''I don't know... Yet.''

''Yet?''

''Yet. I wanna help you out.''

''With what?''

''With getting back together with your boyfriend, silly!''

''Oh... I don't know... I mean, shouldn't I be doing this by myself?''

''You will, you'll just have a little help from me.''

''But... Shouldn't you be working or something?''

''No, not really. You see, I'm a brand new Cast Member here, so I don't really have an actual job yet. I'm kinda like an extra; another Cast Member needs help, I help them or take over. I'll do that until they finally decide that I'm ready and get me settled with a standard job. So that gives me time to help _you_out. But I might have to leave you at times if I get called to help, got it?''

''I'm... Not sure.''

''Oh come on- you want to get your boyfriend back or not?''

''I do.''

''Then let me help you. Please.''

Finn looked at Isabella for a moment, but then let out a sigh, ''Fine.''

Isabella then couldn't help but to clap her hands together, ''Yay! Thanks, I need something to do anyway.''

''... No problem... So... What do I do?''

''I am... Not sure about that.'' Isabella replied in a optimistic tone to keep the mood up,

''Well, that's a lot of help.''

''Hey, hey. If you tell me what specifically happened, I might be able to think of something. Because this park can get loud and it can be hard to even hear yourself. I mean, I knew you two were fighting, but I didn't catch everything you guys said...''

A sigh escaped Finn's mouth again as he sat up, ''Just... I became an idiot and was checking out a girl...''

''Ooh, bad move. _Horrible _move.'' Finn then gave Isabella a look, ''Sorry... Um, who was the girl you were checking out in Club Cool?''

''Um... The one behind the counter... The red head with the freckles?''

Isabella groaned, ''That's Megan- she gets looks all the time. It makes me sick.''

''Yeah, well I accidentally said that she had a nice rack out loud right next to Kurt.''

''Oh my _God. _You are dead. No wonder why he got so upset!''

''I know, I know! I'm an total ass hole for it!''

''_Hey_- this is Disney World. But... Hm... This is gonna be a toughy...'' Isabella then crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand, ''It'll take some time for me to think of something to make Kurt forgive you, so you'll have to help me on thinking... But just know that you'll feel the love by tonight. Don't worry.'' She smiled, bringing up a hand and patting Finn's shoulder. The phone on her belt then beeped, the antenna of it blinking an orange light. She let out a sigh and took it off her belt, flipping it open and hearing a man on the other end out loud,

''We need help cleaning up Room One of Mission: Space. A lot of sick people in this row.''

Isabella made a face of disgust and groaned, but then pressed a button to reply, ''I'll be right there.'' She then closed the phone and looked at Finn, ''Dang Mission: Space- always spinning way out of control and making people puke. I swear, the ride's good and all, but it's a lot of work for the cleaning department.'' She then laughed a little and got up from the bench, still looking at Finn, ''So, I'll be there if you need me, but for now, I suggest you start looking for Kurt. I mean, he just started storming off, he can't be that far.'' She then showcased a comforting smile and waved, ''Tootle-loo!'' and with that, she began to walk away to her job.

Finn did what he was told to do and started looking for him. He had no clue what he was going to do when he found him, but he was searching anyway, but after he searched the rest of Future World, both the Living Seas and Land pavilions, and the Imagination! pavilion, he couldn't help but to give up, sitting down on a bench right by the leaping water fountains by Captain EO, the strips of water sometimes jumping over Finn's head, but not that he noticed, he had his head in his hands once again, trying to figure out what to do.

''Hiya there!'' A high pitched, but cracking voice said, followed by a excited giggle.

Finn looked up, seeing big yellow eyes in his face, making him jump. But he then noticed that what was in his face was a life sized puppet of Figment, from the Journey Into Imagination attraction, which was held by Isabella.

''Where... Did you get that?''

''Get what?'' She replied, but instead of her normal small voice, she was doing an impression of the little royal purple dragon.

''The puppet... What are you even doing?'' Finn asked with his eyebrow raised, but Isabella just smiled,

''I'm no puppet! I'm Figment!'' She said in his voice again, another giggle coming out of her mouth.

''No, you're Isabella.''

''Oh, no, no, no! Izzybelly isn't here at all! She's with the boss! But _I'm _here!''

Figment giggled a bit to much. Maybe he had too much caffeine. But then again, he was made out of imagination and had a huge pinch of childish delight added to him in the process. But Finn let out a sigh and just looked at Isabella for a moment, but then he finally replied,

''Fine, _Figment. _Why are you here? Going back to your upside-down house?'' He said with a point towards the Journey into Imagination building, it's huge mirrored domes shinning in the bright sunlight.

''Nope! I just wanted to see you!'' Figment then turned upside down, that wide smile plastered onto his face and his eyes bright. ''Izzybelly wanted me to go to you to keep you company!''

Finn rolled his eyes, ''I don't need any, I'm fine...''  
>''No, you're not!'' Figment then started to spin,<br>''Yes. I am.''  
>''No, you're not.''<br>''Yes, I am.''  
>''Nooooo, you're not!''<br>''Yes I-'' Finn then groaned and mumbled, ''I'm arguing with a puppet...'' But he then sighed and looked back at Figment, ''Fine then, got any tips for me?''

''For what? Helping your drama with Kurt? Izzy told me all about that!''

''Erm... Yeah. That.''

''Well, how much have you been searching?''

''Uh... Future World, The Living Seas, The Land, and now here...''

''No, no, _no! _That's all wrong! You wanna find him?''

''... Yeah.''

''You wanna go all kissy kissy with him?'' Figment then pursed his lips and made kissing sounds, which made Finn smirk and lay his hand on his snout.

''Yes. Going all 'kissy kissy' would be good.'' he replied with a laugh, and then putting up a hand when Figment began to come closer to him as if he was gonna kiss him, ''No, not from you.''

''Aw, but you seem like a good kisser!''

''How do you know that?''

''... I don't.''

''That's what I thought.'' Finn said with a smile, actually getting cheered up by this silly, little dragon who was sporting an yellow sweater from the 80's that had his name printed out in bold red letters with red trimming at the end of the sleeves and collar.

''So! Back to my tip. You need to search harder! You need to search bigger and brighter! There is still a whole _world _out there for you to look in and see! You have to just go on and start to flee! You see, I go around the world almost every day!''

''Okay... That rhymed. And... Do you mean the World Showcase?''

''Exactly! You still have half the park to go through! He can be hiding anywhere! You just have to seek him!''

''I... I guess you're right with that... But what if I don't find him?''

''I'll go tell Izzy to help you! She's a _great _finder!''

''And... What if I find him myself? Then what do I do?''

''That is where you use the best thing about you! Your imagination!''

Finn let out a small laugh and nodded, ''Of course, my imagination, why didn't I think of that?''

''Because you're not a mind reader... Right?''

''Right.''

''Right! And, if you need help thinking of something to do for him, just let me know! Or Izzy, both are a great choice!''

Finn then remembered that he was talking to a puppet, but he just shook his head and looked at Isabella with a smile, ''Alright Figment, thanks for the tip, I'll keep that totally in mind.''

''No problem! I'm always here to help! I'm always here to cheer people up when they are upside down! But now, I have to go back to the Imagination Institutes to see the guests! They'll get tired from boredom if they keep talking to Dr. Channing!'' Figment then waved with a laugh, and him and Isabella started to head back to the Imagination building.

Finn smiled to himself, but then yelled out to Isabella with a soft laugh, ''You do that voice, like, scary good!''

But Isabella just kept walking away, yet Finn saw the Figment puppet look behind her shoulder with a smile and a fast nod before turning back around and going through the building.

So like 'Figment' tip said, Finn started for the World Showcase, but starting backwards and going into Mexico first, making his way through the countries and hoping to spot Kurt, but having no luck at all. But as soon as he stepped into Germany, Isabella skidded over to his side,

''Did you find him yet?'' Finn asked in a hoping tone.

''Calm down, don't get your pants in a knot. But, no. Sorry... I've been trying though!''

Finn sighed and continued to walk around Germany, looking here and there for his boyfriend, ''Oh- and thanks for sending Figment to cheer me up. Totally helped.'' He then looked at Isabella with a smirk and a wink, making Isabella giggle,

''Kein Problem! He always loves to do that.'' She replied with a wide smile, making Finn laugh softly,

''I can see... And what?''

''Kein Problem, it's Germen for 'No Problem'. _Duh._''

''Oh...''

''Yeah... I need to learn simple sentences in every language we have in the World Showcase- Well... I don't _have _to, but I want to... Just in case.'' She smiled, ''So whenever I need to do a job here, I can act like I'm from where ever I am at the time. But, I'm pretty fluent in Italian and French, just so you know.'' She then beamed, quite proud of herself.

''Well, that's awesome. I've been taking Spanish at school for the past two years and I'm still confused.''

''Aw, you'll get it- and as soon as you learn your Spanish, it'll be super easy to learn Italian! Since they _are _almost the same language.''

Finn then noticed that they were now, indeed, in Italy, the tall buildings up in the sky and the mandolin's playing. He suddenly heard a gasp from Isabella, he looked down to her to see a huge grin on her face. He watched as she then began to run to a man who was dressed in a red and white striped shirt, rag pants with a green sash tied around them, a pair of Chuck Taylor's on his feet and a black fedora upon his head,

''Sergio!'' She called out with a wave, stilling running to him. He was standing by what looked like to be a mini gondola, but it was really a scooter type transportation that held umbrellas, soccer balls, and a net in it for his shows that it did throughout the day here in the Italy Pavilion. Finn followed Isabella to the man that was so-called Sergio as he then watched him wave with a smile, beginning to speak to her,

''Ciao la mia signora.'' [Hello, my lady]

Isabella smiled widely again and replied, ''Ciao, il mio uomo.'' [Hello, my man] She then looked at Finn and stated, ''Finn, this is Sergio, he's a mime and clown juggler here at in the Italy Pavilion. He speaks complete Italian, hence the miming act. But don't worry, I got this.'' She smiled and then cleared her throat, looking at Sergio and beginning to speak a very clear and fast Italian, ''Quindi, questo è Finn, Lui e io stiamo cercando di fare il suo fidanzato lo perdono per un motivo preferisco non dire. Pensate si può eventualmente aiutarmi con esso?'' [So, this is Finn, he and I are trying to make his boyfriend forgive him for a reason I'd rather not say. Think you can possibly help me with it?]

Finn was very confused.

Sergio man nodded with a smile to Finn and then looked down at Isabella, ''Naturalmente, che cosa avete bisogno di aiuto con?'' [Of course, what do you need help with?]

Finn just stayed there with his hands folded in front of him as Isabella smiled slyly and began to speak again,

''Si pensa di poter lasciare la Fontana delle Nazioni andare a Bella Notte? Sai, da Lilli e il vagabondo? Finn ha bisogno di impressionare il suo fidanzato, così ho pensato che potesse giocare intorno alla fontana, come, un'ora prima della chiusura con le luci intorno a tutto, e Finn potrebbe iniziare chiedendogli di perdonarlo e tutto ciò che il jazz... E si spera faranno alla fine lenta danza.'' [You think you can let the Fountain of Nations go to Bella Notte? You know, from Lady and the Tramp? Finn needs to impress his boyfriend, so I thought it could play around the fountain, like, an hour before closing with the lights all around it, and Finn could start asking for forgiveness and all that jazz... And hopefully they will eventually slow dance.]

Sergio smiled widely and nodded again at her, ''Oh sì, certo, cominciano a configurarlo subito dopo il mio show. Sembra un buon piano. sarebbe meglio se avesse iniziato a baciare i piedi ora, però, te lo meriti.'' [Oh yes, of course, I'll begin to set it up right after my show. It seems like a good plan. Would be better if he started to kiss your feet now, though, you deserve it.]

Isabella let out a soft laugh as Finn just watched the two chat, having no complete clue what they were saying, but Isabella then looked at her wristwatch and gasped, looking back up at Sergio, ''Sergio! Devi andare avanti, lo spettacolo va avanti in soli tre minuti!'' [Sergio! You have to go forward, the show goes on in just three minutes!]

Sergios eyes widened as he stepped onto his fake gondola, making sure his yellow rope was around him, and then looked at Isabella and Finn again, ''Grazie per avermi ricordato, e grazie per avermi fatto conoscere Finn. Non preoccupatevi, la fontana sarà pronto per stasera, ti chiamo quando è fatto.'' [Thanks for reminding me, and thank you for introducing me to Finn. Do not worry, the fountain will be ready for tonight, I'll call you when it's done.]

He then nodded to them and put the whistle that was around his neck into his mouth before he began to roll down the pavement with his gondola to his spot, occasionally taking his hat off and bowing to the people around the area.

''Come on, lets go watch!'' Isabella looked at Finn, finally speaking English, with another smile and began to quickly walk over to the area that Sergio was going to play in.

_Pretty fluent in Italian? _Finn asked himself, but he followed Isabella anyways,

A crowd gathered around Sergio as he began to unravel his rope to make a little section for himself, whistling a tune with his blow whistle as he did. Soon enough, he started juggling three umbrellas the colors of the Italy flag, throwing them high up in the sky, them twirling in the air. Finn couldn't even do that with fruit if his life depended on it.

Finn watched with Isabella and the crowd, clapping occasionally as Sergio began to throw soccer balls at the crowd so they can throw it in a net that he hid in his gondola. But then, Sergio whistled his whistle and pointed to Finn with a soccer ball in hand, going ahead and throwing it at him, Finn thankfully catching it. Sergio then pointed to the net, a smile on his face, a good twenty feet away from Finn. Finn smiled a little, _I can do this no problem._

But he did have a problem, Sergio was indeed, a jokester and liked to make Finn miss every time he shot a hoop, even when he put the net only five feet away from him. But Finn finally got it in once the net was only two feet away from him, making him feel like a complete failure, but it made him laugh. Which was Sergio's and Isabella's job.

After juggling with the five soccer balls like a pro, playing with them like they were Mickey Mouse ears, and playing with one of the kids, Sergio then gave the net to the little boy that he was playing with and told him (well, whistled him) to get father back with the net.  
>He waved him off at twenty feet.<br>He waved him off at thirty,  
>He waved him off at forty,<br>and then finally whistled him to stop at fifty feet.

Sergio grabbed a mini soccer ball out of his gondola and skipped up to Finn, beginning to hand it over to him and seeing Finn's eyes widen, but he then laughed with his whistle as he took it away and wagged his finger to him. But Sergio turned around and looked at the boy from afar, and with one clean throw, the mini black and white ball landed in the net perfectly, making the crowd clap with respect and joy.

Sergio turned around to face Finn with a victorious smirk on his face as he then put up a finger and a thumb in the shape of an L on his forehead and his tongue sticking out.

''Ha ha ha.'' Finn laughed sarcastically to Sergio with a smile, ''Very funny. I'll get you back... Someday.''

Sergio then just shook his head in a 'no' fashion, and began to continue his show, but soon bowing and waving to the crowd and beginning to ravel his yellow rope back up, hanging it on his shoulder as he hopped back up on his gondola and began to ride off into the back of a building.

''Well... That was interesting.'' Finn said with a small chuckle as he began walking through the World Showcase again with Isabella, ''But, can you please tell me what the hell you were saying to him?''

''Oh. Right. Well, if we find Kurt, we're going to bring him to the Fountain of Nations a-''

''The Fountain of what?''

''The Fountain of Nations, it's in Future World right by Club Cool and the Electric Umbrella, you know, the huge fountain that goes with the music?''

''_Oh_, right. Okay, I know now- keep talking.''

''Well, if we find him- which we will- you'll go to the fountain an hour before closing, and then I'll bring Kurt over there- but not telling him you're there. Sergio works the fountain, so I asked him if he could possibly make the fountain go to Bella Notte- because come on, everybody thinks that song is romantic. Especially by a fountain with their loved ones looking suave.'' Isabella looked up at Finn, wiggling her eyebrows, which made Finn laugh a little.

''That sounds like an awesome idea, dude. But what if it doesn't work?''

''It _will _work. I know it will! Trust me- haven't I been awesome this whole day to you?''

''... Yes.''

''Then there you go! Don't worry, this will all work out. I promise.'' Isabella then looked at her wristwatch again, ''We better get searching, it's already a quarter to eight, we only have an hour to find him... Then it's show time.'' She then looked up at Finn with a smile, but then added, ''So... We should split up again. Just in case, you should go around the countries you've been in again, while I'll go in the rest of them. Got it?''

Finn just nodded, ''Okay... Um, see you around then.''

''See you around!'' Isabella then began to walk away towards United States, Japan, Morocco, France, Untied Kingdom and Canada.

''_Finn_!'' Finn heard behind him while he was in Norway, just walking out a store. He looked to find, of course, Isabella,

''Yeah?''

''I found Kurt!'' Isabella said, slightly out of breath from the running she has been doing, trying to find Finn.

''You did?'' Finn said, his eyes wide and his tone happy, but also nervous, ''Where did you find him?''

''In United Kingdom! He was in the Toy Solider store!

''Of course! Why didn't I think of going there?''

''Because you're you- but come on! You only have half an hour to get to the fountain!

''Wait, _what?_'' But what do I do? I don't even know what to say!''

''Just... Say what you usually say when you two fight. But... Better.''

''But I d-'''

''Just get your butt moving!'' Isabella then began to push Finn away with a smile on her face, ''I'll round-up Kurt! You go to the bathroom to get pretty and just then just stay there at the fountain!''

''Okay, okay! I'm going!'' Finn said, still incredibly nervous for some reason, but also pumped, as for the adrenaline in his body was in a higher rate then when he went on Test Track this morning. But he made his way through the showcase again, heading over to Future World and to the Fountains of Nations, he didn't think he had to go the bathroom, he only went only twenty minutes earlier before Isabella tackled him, so all he did was run his hands through his hair a couple of times and leaned on the fence around the fountain, waiting for his love to come back to him.

''Who are you? And where are you taking me? Kurt kept asking Isabella as she dragged him over to Future World,

''I _told _you. I'm Isabella and you'll see!'' She replied, looking over her shoulder at him with a sly smile.

''You're scaring me... You know, I have mace in my bag.''

''Whoa, _whoa. _Don't be that dramatic. I'm a good person, don't worry. I'm a friend.''

''Friend of who?''

''... You'll see.'' Isabella smiled again as she continued to lead Kurt through the soon closing park like he was a kid.

Kurt just sighed and followed her, looking at the ground while, _I wonder where Finn is... We've been separated since two o'clock... I hope he's alright..._

But after a couple more minutes of walking, Kurt began to hear beautiful mandolins twinkling Bella Notte, causing him to look up and seeing Finn standing there with a small smile on his face, but he could see the sadness in his eyes, eyes that were hoping that he would be forgiven. But what took Kurt away from looking at Finn was the fountain. Lights of red, green, purple and blues were shining bright on it, the water shooting up with the music of the classic romantic melody. It was so beautiful it left Kurt speechless.

Isabella just smiled at Kurt before taking a step back, ushering Kurt to go to Finn, which, Kurt indeed did, walking slowly towards him as he watched the fountain's streams of water shoot up high in the sky with a pop, much like a firework. When he got to Finn, he just smiled at him, ''What is all this?''

Finn smiled back and took his hand, ''My apologize.'' He then lead Kurt through a gate by the back of the fountain, leading him to where there was a bench right next to it, the mist refreshing their faces.

''Finn... This is a huge apologize...''

''I know... That's because I did something really bad...''

''You didn't have to do this, you know.''

''But I wanted to.'' Finn smiled a little, then squeezing Kurt's hand, ''Kurt, what I did earlier was... Not good. You had the rights to call me stupid. I... I guess I was just not thinking as always and zoned out... I'm sorry that I made you that upset... It makes _me_upset knowing that you're upset so... I'm just... Really sorry.'' He looked down, hoping to Grilled Cheesus that this was enough.

''Finn...'' Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand back, ''_I'm _sorry. I blew up on you when I shouldn't have... I mean- yes, I was mad that you were looking at that girl, but... I know that's you and that you didn't mean it... I know that guys do that at times... I guess that I was just surprised... And you're not stupid.'' Kurt then lifted Finn's head, ''I was mad. I didn't mean what I said... I mean... You do have your moments, but I _do_ think their all adorable in every way.'' He smiled when Finn smiled. Which was what true love was. Every time he smiled, he smiled back, whenever he glowed, he glowed as well, and whenever he jumped and fell, Finn was there to catch him... ''Did... Did you set this up all by yourself?'' He then asked, looking at the beautiful fountain again, the song coming into a fading close. But soon _So This Is Love_from Cinderella started playing, the fountain doing it's job and flirting with the sky.

''Well...'' Finn then looked behind him at Isabella, who was by a trash can by Club Cool, ''To be honest, I had a lot of help from Isabella.''

''So that's who she is.'' Kurt laughed a little, looking behind his shoulder as well, waving at the petite girl, then looking back at Finn, ''She was dragging me all over the place.''

''Yeah... She tends to do that.'' Finn laughed softly, ''But yeah... She helped me set this up.'' He then smiled widely, ''Do... Do you like it?''

''Are you kidding? I_ love_ it.'' Kurt beamed, but then asked again, ''You really didn't have to do this.''

Finn laughed again, ''Again; I wanted to.'' He then beamed as well as he leaned in slowly to kiss Kurt gently on the lips- not meaning to kiss right when the biggest jets from the fountain flew.

Kurt giggled into the sweet and loving kiss, bringing up his hand and placing upon his boyfriend's face as if it was helping him stay planted on Earth, as for he needed help with that, since sparks flew every time he kissed his very own Finn Hudson.

Finn wrapped his arms around his loved one's waist as he deepened the passionate kiss. All of their kisses had spark, don't get Finn wrong, but this one felt like fireworks were flying and booming in the night sky.

But that might have been also because Illuminations just started.

But that didn't matter, Finn was extremely happy, and so was Kurt, and happiness was all that Finn wanted for Kurt.

''You know... Today was actually a pretty good day.'' Kurt stated, still in Finn's arms.

''Hm... You're right... It was.'' Finn then smiled to himself, kissing Kurt's forehead as they sat on the bench together and watched the night time fireworks tell a story like no other.


End file.
